It's Me Again, Misty
by Mister Myuu
Summary: One of Mister Mew's Songfic Shorts. Inspired by a Ray Stevens song. James harasses Misty over the telephone.
1. It's Me Again, Misty

**It's Me Again, Misty**
    
    _Inspired by 'It's Me Again, Margaret' by Ray Stevens_
    
    Well, there once was a feller named James McVane
    
    and he only had just one thought on his brain.
    
    Every evening about midnight he'd sneak off alone
    
    and call the same lady on a pay telephone…
    
    'It's me again, Misty… he he he he he
    
    Hello, is this Misty? Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo
    
    You don't know me, Misty, but I know you.'
    
    Well, this upset the lady and it gave her the blues.
    
    So she called up the police, said 'What shall I do?'
    
    Well Officer Jenny came 'round to her home
    
    and eavesdropped upon them on her upstairs phone…
    
    'It's me again, Misty... he he he he
    
    Hello, is this Misty? Hoo hoo hoo hoo
    
              I know it's you, Misty…
    
    Are you naked?
    
    He he he he he hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo'
    
    Well, they called up the vice squad and they traced him on down
    
    to a funky old phone booth on the outskirts of town.
    
    It was there that Jenny, with her field glasses read
    
    the lips of that amorous man as he said…
    
    'It's me again, Misty... he he he he
    
    Hello? Is this...is this Misty? Hoo hoo hoo hoo
    
    I know it's you, Misty…
    
    Wanna hear me bark like a happy Growlithe...
    
    Woof woof woof woof woof
    
    Hee hee hee hee hee'
    
    Well, they cuffed him and dragged him to the station downtown
    
    and they allowed him one phone call before the jailer came round.
    
    He wet his chapped lips and he cleared his young throat
    
    then he dialed the telephone and softly he spoke
    
    'It's me again, Misty... he he he he he
    
    They got me, Misty. Boo hoo hoo hoo hoo
    
    You ain't going to miss me, Misty, I know that
    
    But I'll miss you.
    
    And when I get out, Misty,
    
    I'm going to come over there with an eggbeater
    
    And a live chicken, and some cool whip!

            We'll have a good old time, Misty!


	2. Meant For Me

**Meant For Me _(James' Song)_**

_Inspired by Cat's in the Cradle by Ugly Kid Joe_

James was born just the other day:

A small rich boy who only wished to play.

But his life was planned; things seemed so gray:

So he decided he would run away.

And as he walked down the road, he turned and he said,

'She wasn't meant for me, yeah, you know she wasn't meant for me.'

James, he was born with a silver spoon,

A blue-haired boy that ran away from his doom

'When you coming home, son, I don't know when…

We'll have a wedding then, you know you're getting married then.'

James joined a bike gang just the other day:

Meet a girl and with her he hang.

'Could you teach me to ride?' she said, 'don't worry,

These training wheels are really your thing.'

And as she rode away, he smiled and he said:

'I'm gonna be with her, yeah, you know I'm gonna be with her.'

Jessie was his teammate in the bridge back gang

And over her head, she had a chain she swang.

'We'll see some better days, I don't know when, but…

We'll be together then, I know we'll be a team still then.'

Well, they joined Team Rocket just the other day:

A Meowth walked up, he had something to say.

'I'm stuck with you guy, but just for a while.'

The boss shook his head and said with a smile,

'What I'd really like now is to see you succeed,

Do as I say, and carry out my deeds.'

And the team is together in the Rocket gang,

Blasting off as their motto they sang.

'You'll stop your failing, though I don't know when…

You'll have my respect then, you know you'll get respect then.'

The years went by, slowly slipped away,

Then James came home just the other day…

'You will get married, no escape this time.'

He said 'I'd like to but you know it'd be a crime.

You see, I've found someone else and the love is true,

But it's sure nice meeting with you, yeah, it's been sure nice meeting with you.'

And as they floated away, it occurred to him,

This girl was meant for him.

Jessie was meant for him.

And James found his love in the old bike gang:

The chain-swinging girl with whom he hang.

'We'll see some better days, I don't know when but…

We'll be together then, I know we'll have each other then.'


End file.
